


Turning the tables

by EthanolMusket



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Romance, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/pseuds/EthanolMusket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, a king is the one pursuing the humble magi from a far village in the East.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the tables

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small oneshot I had in mind, what if Sinbad is the one seeking out Judal in an alternate universe? I have a lot of ideas for village Judal, so will be posting them as soon as I get to write them.

The crops had flourished magnificently once again thanks to his magic, he was quite proud of it, it truly was a blessing for his small village, he couldn’t feel happier than when his mother beamed that kind smile of hers towards him and his father patted his back lightly, congratulating him for a work well done. He wasn’t sure why, but he could talk to the little white birds that fluttered around everyone, and they loved him, and the boy loved them back as he never felt alone with them accompanying him everywhere.

He was humming a song as he held his basket in place, putting some ripe, round peaches in it, they barely fit in his small hand and he couldn’t wait for his mother to bake him some peach pie when he returned.

Judal stopped his tune as he stared at a bush nearby, sighing softly.

“Your rukh is quite noisy, you know?” he said almost bored as a young man rose up from behind the plant, chuckling, his bright, golden eyes staring at deep crimson eyes.

“I’m sorry, I truly didn’t mean to startle you” he offered a wide grin, almost as bright as the sun, it was alluring and blinding at the same time. Judal stared at him for a while, before returning to his chores, attention fixed on the peach he was taking from the tree.

“It must have been a very long trip all the way from Sindria over here” he continued, placing another fruit gingerly in his basket.

“It was indeed, but I wanted to see you again, nonetheless” Sinbad walked closer to the boy, staring at the basket brimming to the top with the most delicious, looking peaches he had seen in a while.

“Those look really good”

Judal smiled at him and nodded. “They are good, dad and I have been taking care of the peach and tomato fields since forever” he took one of the pink fruits and handed it to Sinbad. “Try one, they really are great!”

Sinbad grabbed the peach eagerly yet gently and took a bite, it flavor was so sweet and moist, he took a second bite before commenting.

“This is the best, you must be very proud, and I’m sure your parents are too”

Judal giggled and nodded happily. “They are! The village has flourished a lot lately, I’m glad I’m here, it seems I’ve helped a lot, everyone is so kind to me” he said the last words silently, for a moment there was a bit of longing in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it had appeared, Judal turned to see the radiant man once again.

“So, you’re staying for a while? You can stay at my place, even though you make father a bit anxious when you do”

“Really? I do?” Sinbad looked surprised as he crossed his arms and rested his weight on one leg. “Why would he be weary of me?”

“He says you’re a very handsome young man and doesn’t want mom staring at you” Judal laughed for a while. “Not that my mom will fawn over you, though…also...”

“Also?”

“…he is afraid you’ll take me away” Judal looked at the basket once again, he didn’t want to see the disappointment in Sinbad’s eyes, after all, the man was very kind and his stories were unrivaled to any other of the ones he had heard, his visits did bring him joy, and unlike other strange visitors, he was not pushy nor threatening.

“He is a wise man indeed” Sinbad half smiled as he stepped closer to Judal. “Even though, you are growing up and someday you’ll have to make decisions on your own, someday you’ll want to see the world, it’s wonderful out there, you will be so surprised, see all kinds of different places, things, foods and even people! Have you never wondered how it would be, Judal?”

The boy bit his lower lip, it was true sometimes his mind had wandered in those thoughts, he could take Sinbad’s hand and meet the world with him, also, the rukh in his body was so bright and vivid, the small birds chirping happily, Sinbad was really excited with the idea of taking him out there to see everything. Half of him wanted to leave, wanted to go with Sinbad, to see all those wonders with his own eyes, to feel the sea breeze, to be by the man’s side...but the other half didn’t want to, he was as happy as he could be in his small village, living peacefully with the ones he loved, it was a life he wasn’t sure wanted to trade for adventures and mystery.

“You know I have, but I can’t just leave like that!” he shook his head slowly. “I love all of the people in this village, I’ve never walked too far away from here, even if the world outside may be amazing…” he played with his extremely long braid, fidgeting with the end of it, twirling his hair between his fingers. “…also, I still don’t understand what a magi is, so how can I become your magi if I barely know what it is? besides being able to see these little guys” he extended his hand as one of them landed on his index finger, singing happily, the boy smiled for a while as he let the little one fly once again.

Sinbad stared at Judal, he understood how the boy felt, besides he was still very young, an eleven year old leaving home with a man that’s not related to him at all must be suspicious, especially for the Erio village, the people there had lived peacefully and undisturbed for a long while, not even the expanding Kou empire had noticed them yet, so when he first arrived to the place, they had been very surprised.

 “It’s all right Judal, I will wait for you, you know?” he stroked the boy’s hair softly. He didn’t want to pressure him, but he wasn’t one to give up, he would make Judal his magi no matter what. He knew in the end, they would be together, he was certain of it, but there was no need to rush things, Judal was very young still, he was certain the red eyed boy would understand things at his own pace as he grew.

“I’ll take you to Sindria one of these days, you’ll be amazed by it! It’s a young nation, we just finished it recently, but we already have over 500 people living there, and it’s just the beginning...I’ll be the best king out there, it’s a promise from me to you”

Judal looked at Sinbad with curiosity, he wasn’t sure why the golden eyed man would promise him such a thing, but still felt good, he could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, the determination in the king’s eyes was something to admire, something he had never seen before. He nodded gently and grinned widely at him.

“You will! I’m certain of it”

“I’m quite happy with how things are turning out, maybe when some years have passed and I’m better established there, I can try to extend my territory in the neighboring islands, not the populated ones of course, my goal is to make this world a good place for everyone, like your village”

“That sounds lovely” Judal played with a peach in his hands, thinking if the world could become such a place one day. “Your island already has ten times more people than my village” he chuckled.

“It’s a lively place, you’d love it, who knows, maybe in some years I could get a wife as well!” Sinbad added jokingly, he couldn’t see himself married at all, he still had so many things to do before getting attached to anyone yet.

Judal’s eyes widened slightly as he felt a strange clenching sensation on his chest, he puffed his cheeks angrily, picking the basket from the floor roughly.

“Stupid king!” he said angrily as he turned on his heels and walked away.

Sinbad stared astonished, his mind trying to process what he had done wrong as he hurried behind the boy, grabbing him by his shoulder carefully yet firmly.

“Judal, wait!”

“No! I have things to do, stupid king!”

“Why did I do wrong? I am sorry I offended you, but I really have no idea what I said that made you angry”

“It’s nothing, I’m just busy!”

“It’s not nothing, you are clearly upset about something”

“Am not, let go! Dad is waiting for me”

“Was it that there’s a lot of people in there? Was it the wife thing?”

Judal flinched slightly, as he turned to see him, his eyes wide and glassy, he was holding tears back.

“If you get married...you won’t come visit me anymore, will you?” he whispered.

“Judal...I am not getting married anytime soon! I was just joking, and I will never stop visiting you, not until you accept to be my magi and come with me to my kingdom” he smiled playfully at Judal who looked at him intently.

“What if…what if I never agree to become your magi? Will you stop visiting me?” he looked down, tears rolling down his face, his fists closing tightly around the basket’s handle.

Sinbad knelt down, grabbing the basket and putting it on the ground, then he took the magi’s small hands in his hands softly, holding them tightly as he looked at him and smiled kindly.

“Then I’ll visit you until the day I can’t get out of my bed due to old age, it’s a promise”

Judal threw himself over Sinbad, hugging him tightly, sobbing into his chest, this took the king by surprise, still he wrapped his arms around the boy and stroked his back softly to calm him down.

“There, there...whenever you need me, I’ll be there for you, Judal”

Judal nuzzled Sinbad’s chest, drying his tears on the white clothes. He stepped back after a while, cleaning his face with the sleeve of his kimono like shirt, his cheeks flushed red.

“I...I’m sorry for calling you stupid”

Sinbad got up on his feet and picked up the basket. “If you’re really sorry, make it up to me by becoming my magi” he chuckled.

“Stupid king!” Judal’s face blushed a deeper red but he grabbed Sinbad’s free hand tightly. “Before you ask for the thousandth time, let’s go back home, I’m hungry and want mom to make me a peach pie! You can stay if you want”

“That sounds delicious, I’ll be glad”

Maybe not today, but someday, Judal would become his magi, he knew, he was sure of it, but for now, this was ok, to see the boy happy and living peacefully was a joy. Maybe he’d just take the whole village to Sindria, so Judal could have both freedom and happiness. It didn’t sound like a bad idea at all.    


End file.
